Ironing boards of many different designs have been known for a long time. They usually consist of an ironing board which can be set up by means of two table legs pivotal against one another and can be stored space-savingly in a collapsed condition when not in use.
In order to be able to offer a complete work station to the operator, it is furthermore known to fasten a support to one end of the ironing board, on which support the iron can be set up or stored. Such supports are usually designed as substantially platelike elements, on which the iron can be stored, sometimes having edges in order to prevent the iron from sliding off.
The disadvantage of the known ironing boards is that these offer little help to the operator when having to iron larger amounts of clothing without any further appliances. There exists, in particular, always the danger that the operator gets caught on the cord of the iron and pulls it down from the ironing table. Furthermore, steam irons cannot be placed onto the known supports since the steam irons must be positioned inclined or sloped in order to assure a return of the water into the water container. A further disadvantage is that further auxiliary means, as for example support tables, clothes support racks or the like must be used in order to complete the work, station.